


Kaiju Blue

by isoldembd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldembd/pseuds/isoldembd
Summary: That one time Newt dyed his hair blue.





	Kaiju Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I just dyed my hair blue and it got me thinking............

Newt’s favorite color is blue, everyone knows this. He absolutely  _ adores _ the electric blue kaiju blood emits, especially under water and at night. There’s just something about the neon glow that makes Newt so jealous.

 

“Why can’t  _ our _ blood be a cool color like that! Super fluorescent and  _ awesome _ !” Newt was pouting to Hermann whilst fishing around in a kaiju carcass. He seemed to have dropped a pen in there…

 

“Honestly, Newton, I wish you would stop idolizing those creatures. They have done nothing good for our world, they don’t deserve to be talked about like they are magnificent.” Hermann rolled his eyes, as usual. They are giant evil beasts that stomp around, destroying things and killing people. They aren’t  _ awesome  _ or  _ cool. _ Just big and bad.

 

“Uuuuuugh, whatever, Herms. Hey, have you seen my pen because seriously I think I dropped it in here but I’ve been squishing around in this thing for like an  _ hour _ and I’m starting to think it slipped into their dimension. Seriously, though, where the hell is it, it was my  _ favor _ — “

 

“Newton. Your ear.” Hermann pointed to the top of his right ear. Newt reached up and found his pen resting there, cool as a cucumber.

 

“Oh, there you are, you little rascal!”

 

~~~

 

The next day, Hermann showed up to the lab before Newt, as always, with his thermos full of coffee and some new equations he had been working on overnight. 

 

Enjoying the only ten minutes of silence he gets in a day before Newt shows up, Hermann settled into his desk chair and poured out a big cup of black coffee.

 

Then, the lab door swings open, Hermann already knowing it’s Newt doesn’t bother looking up. 

 

“Hey, Hermy! Top of the mornin’ to ya!” Newt strides over to his work station and begins putting his various items down: jacket, laptop bag, headphones, etc. etc.

 

“Good morning, Newton. I actually need you to look over some things for m— “ Right when Hermann glances over to Newt, he spills his coffee all over the floor and his shoes. “Newton, what on bloody earth have you done to your hair!”

 

Newt looks up nonchalantly like his entire head wasn’t the color of kaiju blue and sticking up like a particularly prickly porcupine. 

 

“What? Oh this? Yeah, man, I did it myself! You like it? I don’t know, I just got so  _ inspired _ , I thought what the hell! You only live once, right! And I’m pretty sure there’s no dress code here…”

 

Hermann could only shake his head. “Goodness, Newton, how  _ old _ are you? You look 16. It’s ridiculous.” Hermann walked over to Newt to get a closer look at the mess on his head. Blue. Really, really, blue. 

 

“Shut up, Hermann. I look awesome. It kinda came out a little splotchy in places...but it’s not that bad. I think I look like an alien rockstar and that’s all that matters, so buzz off before your lame natural hair color makes me lame by proxy.”

 

Hermann stood there hovering by Newt’s head awhile longer, orbiting around it and examining the semi-permanent  _ mess _ .

 

“You did a good job, Newton. It suits you. Just as ridiculous as your personality.”

 

Newt looked up at the compliment. Slightly backhanded, but still a compliment. 

 

Absolutely starry-eyed, Newt whipped around to face Hermann. “You like it! Seriously?! I never woulda thought… Hermann the grouch giving little ol’ me a compliment. Did the earth stop spinning? Are we suddenly getting sucked into a blackhole?” Newt smirked, knowing he was making Hermann squirm.

 

Hermann scoffs, “Just take the bloody compliment, Newton. I do like it. It— It brings out your...eyes…” Hermann looked away, going quiet.

 

The smile of Newt’s face stretched from ear to ear.

 

“Oh, Hermann. You big sap.” Newt stood up on his tippy-toes and gave Hermann a chaste kiss on the cheek. “You know, I have some dye left over. We could do you next. Give you some streaks like Mako. Make you look  _ extra _ badass.”

 

~~~

 

The next day, Hermann walked into the lab with a hat on. When Newt would run his hands through his hair, he would get glimpses of some soft blue poking through. 


End file.
